Seriously?
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Stefan And Caroline go hunting and they figure out their feelings for each other. Please Ignore this terrible summary :
1. Bunnies? You're Nuts!

**_Here's a new story about Stefan and Caroline. :D _  
**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

**_A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war._**

_**To the soldier, the civilian,**_  
_**The martyr, the victim,**_  
_**This is war!**_

* * *

**_Bunnies? You're Nuts. _**

**_(Caroline's_ POV)**

Stefan is bizarre. He wants me to hunt cute little bunnies and drain them. _Drain bunny's. _Who wants to Drain cute bunnies? Stefan. I rolled my eyes at his explaining all this new things to me.

"Okay, you can drink as much as you like but you can't drink tons." He explained using his hands also. 'Are you even listening Caroline?"

"Yes, Stefan. I am" I shouted at him. "I can't drink too much or else I'm going to be the Bunny ripper, I get it"

He laughed at me. "I don't think you can be a bunny ripper"

"Sure you can." I told him. "All you have to do is rip them up. Wa-la, Bunny Ripper!"

Stefan shook his head. I stood there looking at him. We were in the middle of the woods. All I heard was birds chirping away. I place my hands on my hips.

"Are we going to just stand here, Stefan?"

He looked up a little and looked at me under his eyelashes. .GOD. I felt this burst of Emotion flow though me. He was loo-_No, No, He's Elena's boyfriend, and Matt's my boyfriend! Stop thinking like that! _I took a deep breathe. Focus. You need to feed on little cute bunny's. Not think about Stefan _in that way._ I smiled and sighed.

"No, let's do this than" With that We sped off though the woods.

* * *

Once, we were done. We were walking though the forest together. I felt like he wanted to say something to me. I looked forward still trying to get those thoughts out of my head from earlier. I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes and he looked so cute. He had this baby face, that was SOOOO adorable. I could ju- _stop it, Caroline. He's Elena's boyfriend. Boyfriend, right._

"Caroline, I need to say something to you"

"Um, Okay?"

"Caroline, you did really good today, I'm happy for you" He looked at me with this very hot look. I started to breathe heavy. I tried to smile to hide my new feelings for him. I didn't know what to do about this. He was Elena's Boyfriend. Wait, I have Matt. Ugh, Caroline, go for guy's you can't have. Typically me. Damn, Emotions.

"Thank you, I learn from the best" I giggled looking down. Ugh, This is so hard. I'm so tempted to jump him. I sighed. But I couldn't Elena would end up killing me with her own hands. I wouldn't blame her. If someone did that to my man, that person would be dead in seconds.

We walked to my car that was near the end of the path. We finally got there and we both hopped in; Me in the front, Stefan in the passenger seat. I still kept thinking about Stefan. How close we are now. I wanted to take my hands off the steering wheel and kiss him with all my heart. I wanted to know that I'll always care about him. Wait, What am I saying? When did I have these feelings? Ugh, I need Matt to get these thoughts to go away!

"Well, Do you want me to drop you off?" I asked. "Since, I'm finally going to see Matt"

I looked at Stefan. He sighed. He looked kinda sad for a second. " I'll go with you, So if your in trouble, I'm there to help you"

"Thank you so much, Stefan. I don't know what I would do without your help with this kind of thing" I smiled at him.

"Your welcome, Caroline. Now eyes on the road, young one" He laughed.

I turn my head to the road.

* * *

We got to the swim hole. Everybody from school was here. I guess Tyler went all out. Anyways, I start to search for Matt. When I spotted him, I smiled.

"Stefan, Matt's over there; Let's go" I grabbed Stefan's arm. I felt him flex a little. I never noticed but he was really built. Focus, I commanded at myself. I had to stop thinking about Stefan that way. I have Matt and He's over there. Hopefully wanting to see me. We walked straight to him moving a little bit out of human speed. Stefan and I got to him in 5 seconds too fast.

I smiled when I saw him. "Hey, Matt!"

I hugged him; Fighting the urge to chow down on his neck. "Hey, Care. Where have you been?"

"At home. I was feeling sick" I pulled away. I looked into his eyes and didn't feel anything for him anymore. I looked at Stefan and I sure felt feelings for him. I sighed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I would've bought you some soup or something" Matt said to me concerned about my health. I smiled at the thought.

"I didn't want you to get worried, Matt" I sighed and looked to the ground with was dry and brown.

"Anyways, Care. I got to go. I have to go play Football with the guys, i'll talk to you later, Alright?" Once he said it, He left without looking back at me.

"He didn't tell me he loved me, or smile or anything" My voice saddened. "He hates me"

"He doesn't hate you, Caroline."

"Yes, yes he does." I sighed sitting down at a log near by.

I hear Stefan come over and sit next to me. I put my head in my hands. I didn't put my head in my hands because of Matt. I put my head in my hands because Stefan had his arm around my shoulder. The feelings wouldn't go away like I wanted to. This is so complicated and confusing to me. I know I shouldn't like Elena's boyfriend. It's SOOO against the girl code but you know. I'm Caroline, I can't help it.

"Caroline, What is wrong?"

I sighed.

"What;s wrong? What's wrong is that I'm in love with you and i can't help it!"

* * *

_**Please Tell me if i shouldn't carry on with this story or not! **_

_**PLease Review! :)**_


	2. The problem

**_Here is the second chapter! :) _**

* * *

**_A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war._**

**_To the leader, the pariah,_**  
**_The victor, the messiah,_**  
**_This is war._**

* * *

_**The problem is gonna be there when you come back, you know. **_

**_(Caroline's__ POV)_**

I stared at the ground for a few seconds. I started to panic because he has moved for 5 minutes. I looked around to see everybody gone. I didn't want to stay so I used my vampire speed to leave. I heard him call my name a few times but I didn't listen. I stopped in the middle of the woods. I looked down and started to cry. I wiped the tears away. My head snapped up when I heard Damon's voice from a mile away.

I stepped closer to see Damon pushing Elena against the tree. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Damon and Elena? I saw them lean towards each other. .God. My eyes. They were already making out.

I saw Elena pull back first. "Damon, I'm going to break up with Stefan."

I saw Damon's face go full of hope. "Really?"

I couldn't believe what was happening. How come i'm just learning about this now? I saw Elena look into his eyes. She out her hands on each side of her face. Ooo, this is getting good. I wonder if I should just pop out and scream 'SURPRISE!' That would scare them!

"Yes, Damon. I'm in love with you. I'm not in love with him anymore." She smiled at him. I smiled at how cheesy this was. Damon smiled. Damon actually _smiled. _I rolled my eyes. I wish I had something like that. All cheesy and sappy. I sighed softly so they wouldn't know I was here. I smirked. I was tried of hiding so I walked towards them. They were still in there little bubble that they didn't know I was approaching them.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "So, what would Stefan saw if he saw this?"

There heads snapped at me. Elena pushed Damon away and tried to explain. "Caroline, this isn't wha-"

"What it looks like?" I finished. "Elena, was here for 5 minutes already I heard what you said"

"Caroline" Elena was still panicking clearly. "This is-"

"Isn't what, Elena?" I almost yelled at her. "Isn't telling Damon what your feeling for him? Or is it not? Your such a god damn chicken shit to admit it to anyone. You care about what everybody thinks about you. When you should only care about what you think. Elena, get over it. Everybody knows your in love with Damon!"

Elena just stood there staring at me. She sighed and looked down embarrassed. We all just stood there in awkward silence.

"So what are you doing in the woods, barbie?" Damon snarled at me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

'you know, just enjoying the outdoors and what not." I lied.

"Liar" Damon smirked.

I looked away from him to my left. "I am not"

I stomped my foot like I was 5. I didn't want anyone to find out about my feelings for Stefan.

"You are so." Damon smirked again.

"Okay, smarty pants. Why am I out here than?"

"Stalking us, umm. hunting?"

"No, and no." I smirked at him.

I sighed and thought about what happened earlier today. Why did I just blurt that out? I didn't even know I was in love with him! God damn brain of mine!

"Then why are you out here for?"

Elena and Damon were staring at me. I looked down from the gazes and sighed. "I'm here because I told someone I was in love with them. And it wasn't Matt"

"Oh" Elena and Damon said in unison. "Who?"

"oh, no one important." I said. "Anyways, Why are you even out here? Couldn't you just use Damon's room or something?"

"Elena's kinky" Damon winked and smirked. Elena smacked his arm. "Ow!"

'I already knew that" I rolled my eyes at them. "Before Elena's parents died. She was such a party girl. She almost slept with every guy in the high school!"

Damon turned to Elena and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Caroline, i'm gonna kill you for telling him that!"

"Well, At least I didn't tell him that we both had sex with each other, did i?"

Elena eyes bulged out of her head. Damon was smirking widely. "CAROLINE!"

"oops, sorry!" i smacked my lips shut.

"Oh, Elena" Damon purred. "You were very kinky, eh?"

"Shut up, Damon" Elena hissed.

"Rawr" Damon purred.

I laughed at them.

"Anyways, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds. See ya!"

"Bye Care!" I heard before I turned and left to my car. I was halfway there till i smacked right into a manly chest.

"HEY! Watch where your going!" I shouted at the man.

I looked up and saw who it was.

"Stefan."

* * *

_**What's gonna happen? What is gonna happen next? :)**_

_**Please leave your thoughts in a review or PM! **_


	3. I'm fucking Crazy!

_**Sorry.. i'm baaacccccccccccckk! lol here's the third chapter.**_

* * *

_**I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy  
I'm tired of driving 'till I see stars in my eyes  
I look up to hear myself saying,  
Baby, too much I strive, I just ride**_

* * *

_**I'm fucking crazy. **_

"Oh, Stefan." I tried to laugh it off the awkwardness. I stepped back about three steps away from him. _Oh god, what am I going to do? _He raised his eyebrows at me. "Um, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear my girlfriend confess their love confessions to each other." He sighed as he looked down. I frowned at him. I felt sorry for him. He shouldn't of have found out that way that he did. I shook my head at how many problems we all have. "Anyhow.. I came to speak to you..."

"Oh, you know." I laughed a little and looked around. I swung my left foot forward and back. "Stefan, I have to go.. My mom called and she needed help at home. Sorry. Ha."

"We both know that your mother went out of town, Caroline." Stefan smirked at me. _Make up something else! _I smiled as I figured something out in my brain. Think Caroline! My brain came up blank. "So, your in love with me?"

"Well..." I smiled awkwardly at him. I shrugged as I looked probably flustered about him. I should just tell him the truth.. then we can figure this whole thing out. Right? "Yeah, I am. I know that your like head over heels for Elena.. So, I'll be moving on, okay? Great! Fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Caroline.." He called as I tried to make my escape from him. I used my vampire speed to get to my house. I locked the doors and everything even though that wouldn't stop him for coming over to 'talk' about it. I didn't want to talk about it. It would just be awkward to talk about my feelings for him and get rejected. Even if he did have feelings for me. I'd rather not be a rebound from Elena. I sat down on the couch and exhaled a huge breath.

"When has things got so complicated?" I spoke out loud for no one to answer.

"Because maybe you run from it then it gets complicated?" I jumped as I suddenly hear Stefan's voice come from behind me. I jump up and turn to face him. His face was showing no emotions as his hands were behind his back. "Caroline, we need to talk about this."

"No, we do not." I sighed as I crossed my arms across my chest. He shook his head at me. "I'm sorry.. I just don't want to talk about least, not right now."

"Fine." He held up his hands in surrender. I sighed as I turned and let myself land on the couch. "But we have to talk about it sometime."

"I know." I groaned as I laid my head back on the couch. "So, what are you going to do about your relationship with Elena?"

"I'll just wait for her to break up with me." He sighed beside me. I nodded silently at him not knowing to say to him. "I mean, I don't want to do it first. I'd just feel awkward. Plus, She's probably going to do it the next time she sees me. Damon does not like to share woman. We've learnt that lesson a long time ago."

"I think you should just go over to her house and break up with her yourself or else, you're going to act all nice and sweet to her and you know what's going to happen?" I said and continued before he could say anything. "She's going to feel bad and not going to break up with you. She's going to feel bad because you've been acting like a great boyfriend for her and she's been going behind your back with Damon."

"I don't know.." He trailed off as he shook his head. "I don't want to be a bad guy.."

"You won't.." I placed my left hand on his right bicep. "You'll be getting out of something that she wants, and you'll be free from a one sided relationship! At the end, you'll be both be happy."

"True." Stefan sighed before getting up from the couch. He smiled at me. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her now. If she isn't busy that is."

"Good luck, Stefan." I smiled up at him. He nodded at me before turning to leave. I looked forward as I heard the door shut. I sighed annoyingly at myself. _What have I gotten myself into? _I decided to lay down and take a nap to make everything go away for awhile. Why has my life been so complicated? Why can't everything be so simple? I shook my head a little as I shut my eyes and let the darkness come over me.

* * *

"go away." I groaned at the person shaking me. I swear no one leaves me the hell alone! I hide my face in the pillow I was on. They kept shaking me and shaking me. I sprung up and growled at the person shaking me. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were." He sighed as he looked at me. I smiled at how sweet he was to come check up on me. "You look better."

"I think I've gotten over my cold." I nodded at him. He reached out and moved me before laying behind me. He pulled me to him and cuddled me. _If only he knew... _I sighed as I soften into his arms. "Thank you, Matt."

"Well, it's at least I could do since you wouldn't let me take care of you when you were ill." He started to trace circles on my stomach softly. I smiled at how caring and sweet he was. "Care, you would tell me if somethings wrong right?"

"Of course." _Where is this going? _"Why? What's wrong Matt?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He sighed from behind me. I frowned at how he closed up so quickly. What does he mean by that? "Can we just lay here for awhile?"

"Anything you want." I nodded softly at his request. He tightened the hold he has on me. I sighed.

_What should I say?_

* * *

**_Sorry it's late and horrible. lol. _**

**_Give me your ideas on where this should go! I have a vague idea and it needs some help!_**

**_REVIEWWW!_**


End file.
